Many consumers use online or offline financial services or applications such as Intuit Quicken® or Mint® or Microsoft Money® to set category-based budget goals to manage their personal finances. For example, a consumer may wish to spend no more than $50 dollars on coffee every month. These finance services or applications provide the users with posterior review of their respective budget process because these finance services or applications track the budget progress by relying on the user's manual data entry of the transaction data or by pulling electronic transaction records from financial institutions (e.g., credit card companies or banks) after the transactions are completed. In other words, the users only know how their respective budget goals progress after the users have already spent the money. Behavioral economics suggest that humans are not very good at deferring immediate gratification for a long term reward, and thus the after-the-fact budget goal review and tracking provide little help with the users to keep their respective budgets.